Distributed Shared Memory (DSM) refers to the sharing of random access memory (RAM) resources across multiple computer systems. While, in theory, DSM allows for computer systems to effectively share RAM, several concerns have limited DSM's applicability. First, moving data between computer systems can be a time intensive process compared to accessing local RAM or a local hard disk. Second, many implementations of DSM focus on remote access of RAM at a granular level. As such, access to remote RAM using DSM may be at a byte, word, or cache line level. Third, users of different types of RAM could access remote RAM using DSM from other computer systems. This may result in unpredictable performance for storing and recalling data, and possibly slower performance than accessing a local hard disk.